


Here's Hope: World building: Fashion

by CanYourDan, EmrysBeard



Series: Here's Hope [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Art, Here's Hope, Omega Dan, Omegaverse, Other, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYourDan/pseuds/CanYourDan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's Hope by CanYourDan and EmrysBeard: We decided to do some world building and show pictures of how each dynamic would dress in our universe for Here's Hope. </p><p>This is not a story, it's helping to create more of a three dimensional universe for Here's Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Hope: World building: Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> So, as we said in the summery, this shows a picture of how a typical alpha, beta, or omega would dress in the universe Here's Hope takes place in

Alpha males and females are always dressed formally, as shown in the photographs below.

Alpha males and females generally always wear long pants and long sleeve shirts, along with some kind of neck tie. Neither male nor female alphas ever wear jewelry, apart from a watch or marriage ring. High heels are never worn by male or female alphas. 

Typical Alpha Female Clothing:

Typical Alpha Male Clothing:

Formal alpha clothing is generally made of high quality material, and long pants are always worn. Formal clothing is generally worn to "alpha jobs", and once again, high heels and jewelry are never worn.

Formal Alpha Female Clothing:

:

 

Typical Alpha Male Clothing:

 

Beta females and males typically dress casually, but dress up for formal events.

Both male and female clothing standards are less formal than alphas and omegas. Other than that, the same clothing standards exist as in our universe. 

Typical Beta Male Clothing:

Typical Beta Female Clothing:

Formal beta male clothing is less formal that that of alphas, and generally a tie is not worn.

Formal Beta Male Clothing:

 

Formal female betas always wear a long, relatively concealing dress. Other than that, clothing rules are the same as our universe. 

Formal Beta Female Clothing:

 

Omega are also usually dressed relatively formally, but do dress up a bit more for formal events.

Formal male omega clothing generally consists of a sheer top that one can see through, often made of lace or light silk. Sometimes a jacket can be worn overtop. Male omegas generally wear flats, and may wear any sort of jewelry. Painting ones nails is recommended, but not required. Generally male omegas do not wear ties, except when told to by an alpha. 

Formal Male Omega Clothing:

 

Example of Dan in this clothing:

 

Formal female omega clothing is always a dress, usually short with a low cut top. High heels must be worn and painted nails are required. Jewelry is optional. 

Formal Omega Female Clothing:

 

Typical female omega clothing is always a dress, usually short. Painted nails is optional, and jewelry is optional. High heels must be worn.

Typical Omega Female Clothing:

Typical male omega clothing has ruffles or lace, and is generally short. Painted nails and jewelry are optional. Generally the shoes have a low heel or are flats. Typically the top has buttons, a zipper, or snaps which help with quick and easy removal. 

Typical Omega Male Clothing:

**Author's Note:**

> Which one do you think you'd dress as? And which is your favorite?


End file.
